It is known in vehicles to provide an armrest in a door having an integrated pull cup to allow the occupant to pull the door shut. According to the known arrangement, the pull cup, typically composed of a molded plastic, is anchored to the vehicle door inner panel by a variety of structures. In addition to being anchored to the vehicle door inner panel, the pull cup is also solidly connected to the armrest substrate.
The known approach to anchoring the pull cup to both the vehicle door inner panel as well as the armrest substrate provides a good degree of lateral door function to the vehicle occupant while opening and, particularly, closing the door. However, as in so many areas of vehicle technology, there is room in the art of vehicle interior door design for an alternative configuration to known pull cup support structures which will allow the translation of horizontal force impacting the vehicle door in the event of an impact to vertical movement which deforms or buckles a portion of the pull cup support structure to thereby prevent or minimize the movement of the armrest and its associated structure vehicle inward into the passenger area.